


Awareness

by kelex



Category: Brimstone
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sign of awareness comes with the realization that there are thousands of souls burning in Hell and you're one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awareness

The heavy scent of brimstone hung thickly in the air. The sulfurous fumes tinged the stiflingly hot air yellow, and around him everyone choked with every breath.

Unbearable heat, sweat dripping off his face, chest, shoulders, hips, everywhere that could sweat. His tongue felt swollen and dry, his eyelids felt heavy, and he knew that he was going to die if had to force down one more breath of stinking sulfur-laden air. But he did. He took the next breath and the next, each one a torment to itself as the air burned inside, making him boil from the inside as he boiled from the outside, wondering when he was going to die before he was reminded, again and again, that he couldn't.

He was already dead.

Relief came what felt like centuries later, when a cool silver goblet was pressed to his parched lips, and crystal-clear water flowed between them. It was pain at first, cracked lips agonized and stinging, but it soothed the fire burning him inside and out, and Zeke's tired, hollow eyes lifted up to meet his salvation.

Lucifer smiled down at him. "I have a job for you, Ezekiel."


End file.
